1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of a continuous processing of a pasty product. It relates further to an apparatus for practicing such method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically in the foodstuffs producing field it is generally known to process components in a wet state and to condition same. If the product must be transformed finally into a dry state such as is the case e.g. for powder for breakfast beverages, for baked goods to be eaten with drinks, for powders to produce soups etc., the product must be dried prior to the packaging thereof. It is known to, therefore, convey the product in a still pumpable state, i.e. with a water content of 15-20%, into a vacuum band drier and to remove the wetness from the product therein by a heating thereof. The product is conveyed on a conveyor band continuously through the vacuum chamber and is thereby heated by a contact or radiation heating. For a sufficient extraction of water a relative long dwell time in the vacuum is necessary, specifically in case of products which expand during the extraction of water in the vacuum. This leads to a relative low yield of the production of the corresponding vacuum band driers. Furthermore, the total weight of the drier with the product is relatively high, which is detrimental specifically in connection with the gravity force-air lock outlet for the product because the drier must be located at an elevated level.
Representative disclosed known methods of vacuum band drying are illustrated e.g. in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4 574 495 and 4 640 020.